Master Of Us All
by Fear The Pika
Summary: A woman waits in the middle of Viridian Forest to attend a pre-arranged meeting with a mute stranger late at night, hoping that her ten-year search for a Mew has finally ended. Two-shot, Chapter two is a parody from KillerBuneary link to original enclosed


I wrote the first sentence with no idea how this would turn out. I scare myself sometimes, and not in a good way. R&R please, and enjoy.

* * *

**Master Of Us All**

Ominous black clouds swirled overhead, pregnant with the promise of rain. A strong breeze swiftly filled the clearing, making the trees rustle and shake before it died and left the night in its state of eerie tranquility again. An owl hooted somewhere overhead; a rabbit dashed out from the bushes and was promptly snatched away by the same owl. She took in the setting: the feel of the frigid air as it kissed her face, the dull crunch of the frosty white grass beneath her boots, the long shadows cast by the trees and their bare branches in the dim light of her flashlight. She was scared. She had come to meet him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Lightning seared through the sky, illuminating the night for a brief second, immediately followed by a deafening clap of thunder. She should not be out here, but she was; the allure of finally obtaining a Mew was too strong for her to resist, even if the method it was obtained by was illegal.

Her cheeks- reddened by the wind or flushed with excitement, she could not tell- inflated and deflated seemingly faster than necessary. The freezing air filled her lungs with a cold that permeated her entire being, but she ignored it. Ten years she had been searching for this Pokémon, ever since she turned eleven. She had jumped at every lead she could find, but Mew was never to be found. Hopefully that trend would change tonight.

_It's another trick, _she thought to herself while tying her long, chocolate-brown hair into a ponytail to avoid the feeling of disappointment that rose in her throat, vile and bitter. _He's not going to show._

The man in question had approached her last night at the library while she was doing research-on Mew, of course. Tall, face hidden by the upturned collar of his trench-coat and completely mute, he had communicated with gestures and pictures. He was the kind of man that she would not want to see in a dark alley. Or in a clearing smack-dab in the middle of Viridian Forest with absolutely no light, save the tiny flashlight she held. It was so late, she was getting tired. Greed was a powerful motivator, and even the prospect of parting with five-million illegally obtained Pokédollars could not turn her away from her goal when it was so close.

She shivered and jogged in place, crushing the grass underneath her feet and wishing for a heavier coat and a pair of jeans instead of the thin skirt she had worn. And a Pokémon. Why had she abandoned that Charmander the first chance she had gotten? Going on a trainer journey had been her only way to leave the house and start her search, and having a Pokémon would have taken time, precious time. Time to feed it, time to care for it, time she would rather spend on her search. She regretted it now, though. Even her extensive knowledge of defensive fighting could not protect her against a Pokémon if she could not reach its trainer.

A gunshot filled the air and her heart leaped to her mouth as she dove into the dirt, hands covering her head in a futile gesture at protecting herself. She could go to sleep on the ground, maybe she should.

The torrential downpour of rain started, sudden and cold as ice. She was drenched in seconds, but this did not help ward off her drowsiness.

Her dulled senses eventually realized that the gunshot was really a stick snapping, and she tentatively rose. She called out, asking who was there, but received no reply.

The rain whipped at her face as the wind started to pick up again, howling through the forest. A faint sound came to her, carried by the gale. One word, repeated again and again.

_Hypno. Hypno. Hypno. Hypno. Hypno._

Was that a Pokémon? What did it do? Was it why she was so tired? But it had such a pleasant voice. In fact, it was more than pleasant, it was wonderful! So soothing, so nice. She would happily do anything it asked. She was so happy…

* * *

The Hypno and the Ditto watched with glee as the woman finally succumbed to the Hypnosis attack. She stood in the rain, oblivious to everything but his will. She was Hyno's to command now, for as long as he refreshed the trance. The Psychic Pokémon called to her and she happily obeyed, long legs bringing her to his side in seconds. She was tall for a human, standing a full foot above him. But she would still fit in his cave. Hypno dispatched his partner with a quick mental blast, then grabbed his new slave's hand and led her away.

Lightning flashed again and the rolling thunder followed directly after. If one had been out there in the middle of Viridian Forest during the last thunderstorm of the year at two in the morning, that person would have seen a human and a Hypno vanishing into the dying undergrowth.


End file.
